


Old Flames Never Die

by thewrittennerd



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Former spouses, Gen, Karate, Mother and children reunions, Multi, Myiagi Do, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: Series/S3 AU. When Corina Hamilton is transferred to the Reseda branch of the hospital where she works as both a doctor and hospital administrator, it puts her back into the path of her ex-husband Johnny Lawrence.
Relationships: Demetri/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Miguel Diaz/Tory (Cobra Kai), Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Original Female Character(s), Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Table of Contents

**Chapter Image (c) A.J. (cellochic @SP)**

**Soundtrack** : See the mostly 80's soundtrack for Old Flames Never Die

 **Cast List** : Check out who's who for Old Flames Never Die

 **Chapter 1** : Corina Hamilton starts her first day at the Reseda Emergency Center in Reseda, California, where her ex-husband Johnny Lawrence and their son Robby Keene live.


	2. Soundtrack List

Feels Like the First Time - Foreigner

Every time We Touch - Cascada

Is This Love - Survivor

When I See You Smile - Bad English

Keep on Loving You - R.E.O. Speedwagon

Crazy For You - Madonna

Making Love Out of Nothing at All - Air Supply

Almost Paradise - Ann Wilson, Mike Reno

The Power of Love - Jennifer Rush

Eternal Flame - The Bangles

Endless Love - Diana Ross, Lionel Richie


	3. Cast List/Who's Who

Corina Hamilton - Anna Chlumsky

Johnny Lawrence - William Zabka

Robby Keene - Tanner Buchanan

Samantha LaRusso - Mary Mouser

Miguel Diaz - Xolo Mariduera

Tory Nichols - Peyton List

Demetri - Gianni Decenzo

Ruby Hamilton-Lawrence (adopted name Williams) - Alissa Skovbye

Betsy Hamilton (formerly Kreese) - Catherine O'Hara

John Kreese - Martin Kove


	4. Chapter 1

**Title** : Old Flames Never Die

 **Author** : Katie/thewrittennerd

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but this story and Corina and Ruby Hamilton.

 **Show/Movie/Book** : Cobra Kai (web/streaming series)

 **Couples/Category** : Johnny Lawrence/Corina Hamilton (original female character, Anna Chlumsky), Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel/Tory, Demetri/OC. Others TBD. Extremely alternative universe (AU).

 **Rating** : MA, for the appropriate moments and future chapters

 **Summary** : Series/S1 AU. When Corina Hamilton is transferred to the Reseda branch of the hospital where she works as both a doctor and hospital administrator, it puts her back into the path of her ex-husband Johnny Lawrence.

 **Author's Note** : I started coming up with this idea as soon as I finished both the first two seasons of Cobra Kai so if you notice quite a bit of changes, I give you fair warning. I am all about writing alternative universes, and this fan fiction will be no exception to major tweaking.

** Chapter One **

Dr. Corina Hamilton quickens the steady movements of her walking pace as she heads across the parking lot at the Reseda Emergency Center. Sweeping the wavy curls of her blonde hair up and away from her neck, Corina uses her free hand to remove the black elastic hair tie from her left wrist. Adjusting her hair into a ponytail, Corina wraps the elastic tie around it before securing the ponytail into a tight bun.

And then the blonde does a double take at seeing the back of a familiar head. Corina quickly ducks behind a car when her son Robby's head turns to scan the parking lot. “Are you okay?” The softness and concern of his girlfriend Samantha “Sam” LaRusso pulls Robby Keene from his thoughts.

“I'm alright. Just got a weird feeling,” Robby replies, bending to give her lips a quick, pecking kind of kiss. Then they walk toward the Emergency Room entrance with their arms wrapped around each other. Once they're inside, Corina emerges from her hiding spot between the cars. Her mouth drops open in shock at the very thought of Robby dating the daughter of Johnny's enemy, Daniel LaRusso. Did Daniel know about this and, more importantly, did _Johnny_ know? So many questions run through Corina's mind as she continues her trek toward the trauma ward of her new home away from home.

Inside the hospital Sam and Robby step up to the main information desk, waiting politely for the receptionist to finish with her phone call. When she seems to only take longer, the teenagers are then surprised when a blonde-haired woman approaches the desk. Reaching out with her slender hand, Corina snatches the phone from the receptionist and places it back onto the cradle. “Isn't it against protocol to be on the phone, chatting and gossiping while you're on the job? Especially when these two fine, upstanding teenage citizens are looking for and waiting on information about their fathers' well being. Now…where are Daniel LaRusso and Jonathan Lawrence?”

 _Jonathan_? Robby thinks to himself. _I've never heard Dad by **that** name_. He shares a wide-eyed glance with Sam before shrugging as the female receptionist quickly gives them information to where Daniel and Johnny are at under the cool, firm glare of the mysterious woman.

Why did she seem so familiar? Before he has the chance to ask her, Sam tugs at Robby's arm to pull him in the direction where their fathers were.

* * *

Johnny Lawrence watches with the eye he hadn't injured as the doctors measure his arm and leg. _Breaking those boards hadn't been the best idea_ , he thinks to himself as his gaze flickers over to Daniel while the other man is also being looked over by another set of doctors. “I'm really sorry,” Johnny mumbles out after a few minutes, due to his lips being so swollen.

“It's okay. I should've paid attention,” Daniel replies, managing to smile and grimace at the same time.

Then the door bursts open, revealing the concerned looks of their teenage children. “Dad, what on earth happened!?” Robby exclaims in worry, walking hurriedly over to Johnny's side and ignoring the doctors' stares.

But it's the doorway where Johnny's gaze goes, instead of his son. One word is uttered out in a mumble but it's all that the people, excluding the doctors, need to hear. “Corina…” And then he is dropping like a dead weight onto the hospital's tile floor.


End file.
